Where's My Mark?
by baneswoman
Summary: Jem and Tessa's engagement is a serious issue, and the only way for the two to get married is to prove that Tessa isn't a warlock. So someone is sent to search her for a mark again...and guess what handsome blue eyed Shadowhunter gets to do it? Plot more elaborate than it sounds...lots of conflict, romance, and heartbreak. Still fantastic! Please read & review! Chapter 10 is now up
1. I Don't Know How to Say No

Magnus's POV

I paced back and forth, constantly glancing out the window. Will had said he would return with the news of the Clave's decision regarding Jem and Tessa's engagement. I had heard that they had come to a decision, but I was not informed as to what that decision was. I admit, I was more eager to see Will, but the news concerning the engagement did intrigue me. I had become quite fond of the boy, and was worried about his current mental state of mind. One could only take so much in at once- and Will had come to know more than his mental capacity was able to handle. And he suffered because of it.

"Would you stop worrying," Woolsey Scott said, standing from where he was lounging while smoking a cigar. "The boy told you he'd come by. Give him time."

"Whether the Clave has accepted the engagement or not, Will will be distressed and needs to discuss how he is feeling."

"I hadn't realized you were his therapist, Magnus," Woolsey said with a grin. "Then again, you were never really good at discussing your own feelings, were you?"

"My feelings do not concern me," I snapped, then said softly, "At least not now. I have only concern for the boy."

Woolsey set down his cigar in a tray and walked over to me. "Your feelings always matter, Magnus. Don't let concern for others tell you otherwise."

I turned away from him. "Damn you and your bloody effective advice." Woolsey began to massage my shoulders, and I relaxed.

"My hands are effective, too," the werewolf muttered. "If you can recall."

Ah, he was referring to France, where we had shared a loft and spent some true quality time together. Indeed his hands were very effective.

"Mmm…Paris," I mumbled, remembering those few secret months together.

Woolsey leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "If you'd like, we can visit the past."

I turned around and was about to say, "Best not to dwell on the past" when Woolsey caught me in an embrace and kissed me softly.

It had been a long time since someone had kissed me so sweetly. When I was with Camille, her kisses had been all passion and brutality. But Woolsey was always gentle and sweet, kind and loving. Everyone needed that sometimes…even me.

I let my lips part and returned Woolsey's caress, sliding my hands up the werewolf's muscular arms. Woolsey gripped my waist and pulled him closer. He was still so gentle. But I didn't want gentle. I slid my hand into his hair, pressing my lips harder against his. Woolsey let his gentle side go and returned the force.

He pushed me up against the nearest wall, tugging off his jacket while I did the same. Woolsey cupped my chin, my jaw, my neck, and I slid my hand down his side, then to his waist. Oh what it would be like right there, in that candle lite room full of color-

There was a harsh knock at the door.

Woolsey pulled away with great and obvious reluctance. "Go," he said. "Attend to the boy." He backed away towards the hall. "I'll be in my room- if you'd like to join me after." He left me with a devilish grin.

I sighed and opened the door, where a clearly distraught Will charged inside and collapsed on the loveseat Woolsey had previously occupied. His blue eyes were flaming, and his hair looked as if he had run his hands through it a thousand times.

"Won't you please come in," I muttered before shutting and locking the door. I sat across from him, leaning back with my hands clasped. "I suppose you're here to inform me of the engagement's fate."

"The final decision is postponed," Will said. "They are having Tessa searched again for a warlock's mark."

"What? They've already done so-"

"The _Clave_ has done nothing. Tessa was searched by Charlotte and Sophie, two female companions Tessa feels comfortable with. The Clave is requesting a more… thorough investigation."

I raised my eyebrows. "How so?" Will simply stared at me in return. "I see. And who would they like to do it?"

"They were hoping," the Shadowhunter said gruffly. "That you would."

I was surprised by this. I had no romantic feelings for Tessa; indeed, she was beautiful, but I viewed her more like a sister than anything. We did have a mutual liking of each other, but the fact that this was true still did not assure me that Tessa would be comfortable with me searching her. "And how do you feel about this?"

"I'm opposed to any man touching her," he answered. "But I'd rather it be someone I trust."

"What about James?" I inquired.

"James…he has love in his eyes when he looks at her. I trust him, but…you have no attraction to her. And you're a warlock. You know what you're looking for. Jem might get…distracted."

"Are you sure this isn't simply you're jealousy talking?"

"No! Wouldn't you get distracted if you were looking at the naked body of the woman you loved?"

Sometimes I had and sometimes I hadn't. There were times when Camille paraded around the apartment naked, and I didn't so much as spare a glance. I didn't answer his question. "So I am to run my hands and eyes over every inch of her body to find a warlock's mark. Suppose I find one?"

"Then the engagement is off or James is disowned from the Shadowhunter race."

"And if I don't?"

"Then the case is taken into further consideration."

I looked at him for a moment, trying to keep pity out of my eyes. "You can't win, can you Will. If a mark is found, you either watch your best friend lose what he loves the most, or you lose him forever. If no mark is found… then _you _lose what you love the most."

"By the Angel, Magnus, are _those_ the possibilities? Thanks so much for spelling them out for me."

A bit of anger flared up inside of me. "I pity you, Will Herondale."

"I don't want your pity," he snarled. "Do you have any idea what it's like-"

"I do not have the same life as you, Will," I interrupted him quietly. "I was not cursed as you thought you were. But sometimes having to push you loved ones away is better than having them betray you. I know what love is. I know what it's like to lose it and try to forget about it. Do not think that you know my life, Shadowhunter."

Will raised his eyebrows. "I had not noticed that my short statement implied that I did. But I apologize, none the less. I'm just…not myself lately."

I sighed. "I accept your apology. And I also accept the terms for the searching of the mark."

"You'll do it?"

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do," I lied, thinking of Woolsey.

"I suppose I should say thank you," Will said. "But it's not like my opinion had any influence in the situation anyway.

I smiled. "I'll try to keep the touching to a minimum." This earned me a glare. "I'm simply teasing you, Will. Now shoo, I have my own life to live." Will stood without another word and left the apartment with a slam of the front door. I stood and tried to decide what room to enter.


	2. We're All Searching For Something

**Hey guys, here's chapter two! Sorry it took me a little while to post it! Just to answer some unanswered questions, no, Tessa and Magnus do not have to "do it". Magnus does have to simply search her skin for the mark, but yes, that does require her to be in her birthday suit! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't and never will own the characters- it all goes out to Cassandra Clare!**

Will's POV

"What do you mean, they want me searched again?" Tessa exclaimed. "I have no mark!"

"And the Clave still wants more proof," Charlotte explained gently. "To refuse is to call the entire engagement off."

Tessa's hand went to her throat, seeking her clockwork angel, I noticed. It was an object that brought her comfort when she was stressed or worried, I had come to see.

Jem was sitting beside Tessa, which was the only reason I didn't snarl a comment. It was the first time the two of them had been informed of the decision, Henry, Charlotte, and myself being previously notified. Jem was running his thumb over Tessa's fingers, which were clutching his hand quite fiercely.

"And who do they propose search her?" Jem asked calmly. How could he _possibly_ be calm at a time like this, the bastard! This was Tessa's _body_ they were discussing, for the sake of the Angel! Then again…I was being anything but calm, so I suppose someone had to be.

I spoke up. "Magnus."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and I watched as Tessa processed this information. I could almost see the gears grinding in her head- the thought made me flinch. Tessa was not a machine of any sort, as much as people like Mortmain would like to use her that way. "I suppose Magnus is an acceptable choice- he is a warlock after all. He knows what he's looking for." She had repeated almost exactly what I had said earlier. She thought he was acceptable- but was she comfortable with him? "How do they know he won't lie simply for our sake?"

"Magnus is a strong ally to the Clave," I said. "If he lies to them, he will have broken the Accords and therefore become an enemy of the Clave. Magnus wouldn't risk that."

Tessa nodded slowly. "Yes, well, then- yes, alright. How soon?"

"The time, of course, is at Magnus's expense," Charlotte said. "So I suppose whenever he is available."

"I do hope he isn't too busy," Jem said. "I'd like to get married before I die." Everyone looked at him in blank horror, including myself. Seeing everyone's reaction, he muttered, "I meant that metaphorically, of course."

"Oh James," Tessa whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You'll die when you're old," I barked, sudden anger welling up inside of me. "Not young and _certainly_ not before you get married."

"Will," Jem said firmly. "I thought you had accepted the fact that-"

"No!" I shouted. "You are going to _live_, James. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," he replied quietly. "Yes, Will I hear you. It doesn't mean I believe you though." And with that he stood and left the room.

I cursed under my breath and went after him, only to be stopped by a gentle hand. "Will, don't," Tessa said. "It's not something he wants to discuss."

"You don't know him the way I do," I growled. "He _needs _to-"

"It's not something _I _want him to talk about," she whispered. Charlotte took this time to leave the two of us alone. "I don't want James to die, Will, you know I don't. I love him. But there is the possibility that he will not live much longer…and I don't want to spend what little time I have left with him discussing his soon-to-be death."

"_You_ aren't the one discussing it-"

"You're missing the point, Will. If he is going to die soon, do you think he wants to spend _his_ time talking about it?"

"So you would rather him live in ignorance of it."

"You said yourself he wasn't going to die soon. Perhaps you should work on how to make that reality instead of making everyone believe it is."

I felt tears threaten to escape. Not tears of sadness, tears of frustration. "You think I'm not trying?" I whispered roughly. "You think I haven't searched everywhere for a cure?" The thought reminded me of the search for Tessa's mark. "You _are_ comfortable with Magnus searching you, yes?"

"Yes," Tessa answered. "I trust him. Though having him…look _everywhere_…I'd rather it be…"

I saw it in her eyes, what she was going to say. "Rather it be who, Tess?"

She swallowed and stepped closer, not even seeming to notice as she did so. "Rather it be…" Her face tilted up towards mine. I leaned forward, wanting to kiss her so badly, to feel her soft beautiful lips against mine- but then she pulled back abruptly. "James," she said crudely, then smoothed her skirt and walked towards the door. "Though I don't see how it's any of your business." With that, she left, as quickly as Jem had.

"No Tess, it's not," I whispered to the empty room. "I missed my chance for it to be my business."


	3. It's Not You, It's Me

**Alrighty, guys, here's chapter 3! I think a lot of you are on the right track as to where this is going, and that's fantastic! Those of you who know what I'm talking about, this is for you: ;) Those of you who don't, keep reading, you'll find out! We have some Jem and Tessa, today, along with some Sophie and Gideon that I've been dying to write!**

**I do not own the Infernal Devices or any of its characters. That all goes to the lovely Ms. Clare! Enjoy!**

Tessa's POV

I wanted to cry. It had been a while since I had done so, and I deserved to. Damn Will and the effects he had on me. Every time I saw him it was like my chest inflated with joy, only to pop with straight agony. Because I could never have Will. And he would never have me.

I was Jem's.

And I loved Jem, I did. He was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. He was gentle and kind and sweet and beautiful- but I wasn't meant for him. I was meant for Will.

Everything changed. My entire life changed. I was happy with my aunt and Nate, before he turned into a monster. Sometimes regretting meeting the Shadowhunters was the only thing I thought about. Most of the time I was scorning myself for being so ungrateful as to the wonderful people who had been brought into my life.

But those wonderful people had brought a lot of heartache into my life as well.

"Jem?" I called quietly, knocking on his door. "James?"

After a moment, the door opened. Jem stood there, having discarded his coat and boots. He looked tired and…sick. Yet his face lit up entirely the moment he saw me. My heart ripped in half at the expression.

"Tessa," he said. "I don't even know why you bother knocking. You have just as much right to walk into this room as I do."

I blushed. "Of- of course. I'm just-"

"Not used to such improprieties?" he smiled drawing me into the room. He held my hand as he guided me towards the bed to sit.

"Yes," I admitted. "Though it does seem rude to just barge in here- so don't just walk into _my_ room."

"Would you like me to?" he said, something like mischief sparkling behind his silver eyes.

"Well, I-"

Jem leaned forward and pressed his head to mine. "I'm only teasing you, darling. I wouldn't dare 'barge' into your room- not unless you asked me to."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "And that's why I love you." The words felt like fire in my mouth. Every time I said those words they felt more and more like a lie.

He pressed his mouth firmly to mine and pulled me toward him until there was no space left between us. I slid my hands into his hair and shut my eyes. Then I did something that my own sub-conscious rejected to.

I pretended he was Will.

I pretended that the thin violinist's hands that were running along my body were the strong calloused ones that belonged to Will. I pretended that the thin lips that pressed gently to mine were the full, firm ones that belonged to Will. I pretended that I was trying to shed the dress so that I could reveal my own body-that belonged to Will.

And when I moaned lightly, the sound that came out was Will's name.

It stopped. Will pulled away- no, _Jem_ pulled away. "What did you say?" he asked huskily.

I opened my eyes. "What?"

"You… you said a name."

"I… did. Yours," I lied. "I said your name."

Jem shook his head. "It didn't _sound_ like my name. It sounded like-" In that moment, he broke into a fit of coughs, pulling further away from me.

"James? James, where is it? Where's your medicine?"

"I-don't-need it," he answered between coughs. "I'm- fine."

I insisted that he take some- even though I knew it was killing him. And he simply insisted that all he needed was rest.

"Would- would you like me to stay?"

"No, no, that's alright darling," Jem said, the conversation before his coughing long forgotten. "It's really alright. There are better things for you to do besides sit here while I sleep."

I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, and he sighed. "If you insist, James." When I reached the door and turned to look at him again, his eyes were already closed.

As I walked down the hall, I smiled grimly to myself. If I lost Jem, then at least I had Will.

Sophie's POV

I stood beholding one of the many paintings in the Institute, the most famous one where the angel Raziel rose above a lake holding the mortal sword in one hand and the mortal cup in the other. I longed to be part of that world- the Shadowhunters' world. To be able to do what they did-

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I jumped and turned abruptly to my left, where Gideon Lightwood stood. He was gazing at the painting, though his eyes were drawn to me the moment I noticed him. "Y-yes, Master Gideon."

He grimaced at the formality, but said nothing about it. "You seem to find beauty where it is least admired." I gave him a questioning look. "Despite how respected this painting is, to Shadowhunters, it has lost its charm. It is only a symbol to us."

I frowned. "That seems to be a shame, sir. I have always thought of it to be lovely."

Gideon stepped closer to me, so we were beside each other as we studied the painting. "That's something we have in common, Miss Collins. We both find beauty where no one bothers to look."

When I turned my face to look at him, his eyes were on me, not the painting. I blushed horribly and turned away. "If- if you'll excuse me, Master Gideon, I have- certain duties to fulfill."

I walked a few steps down the hall and into a random room, immediately dusting anything that was in my reach. I was unaware of Gideon's presence until he spoke.

"I don't want you to call me 'Master Gideon'."

I turned to face him, but avoided his eyes. "It- it would be improper for a servant to do so."

Gideon rushed towards me, and I found that I did not flinch at his motion, like I usually would if a man moved towards me so abruptly. "You are so much more than a servant, Sophie."

I was caught in the gaze of his eyes. "You shouldn't call me by my Christian name."

He brushed my cheek with his hand. "I apologize. I…like the sound of your name, is all." He blushed lightly, and I couldn't help a smile. He looked back at me before it disappeared. "I'm glad to see that smile." He touched my hair, my face, my neck. I still had the duster in my hand, and he took it to set it down. "Let's get rid of this, shall we?"

I looked at it in horror and drew away. He had seen me performing my duties as a servant- exactly what I didn't want him to see me doing, whether it was my job or not.

"What- what's wrong?" he asked, looking like a lost puppy. "Did I- did I do something?"

"No- no, it's just that…" A tear slid down my cheek. Someone I admired was standing before me as I stood in my _maid's uniform_. "I-Gideon, please understand that I mean no offense towards you when I say this, but- I don't want to be near you. Not- not like this."

"Not like what?"

"Like _this_!" I exclaimed. "Cleaning the Institute. Here you see me for what I really am, not who you thought I was or want me to be. I enjoyed time with you in the training room, but that was…for defensive purposes only. And I just- I don't understand why you're being so _kind_."

"Because I love you!"

"_What_?"

"Sophie, can't you see that none of that matters to me? I don't care if you're a servant or poor or have dirt smudged on your cheek." I reached towards my face, feeling an expression of horror creeping upon at the idea of facing Gideon with dirt on my face. He drew my hand away from my scarred disaster and held it in his own. "I am in love with you, Sophie Collins. And there's nothing you can do to change it. Not even if you sketch a thousand scars into you face. Not even…if you feel differently about me."

I gaped at him. I had no idea what to say to any of his words. He loved me? I had wanted so long for someone to love me, but the idea had been so scary that I shunned all thoughts of its possible existence. And yet here was a beautiful man standing before me, someone who made me laugh, who lifted my spirits, and the only man in my life that I had ever really trusted. I had never really been able to trust Jem- not because he was distrustful, but because I never really knew him. But I felt that I knew Gideon Lightwood.

I laughed and felt more tears slide down my faces, but they were tears of happiness. He didn't care that I had a scar that disfigured my face. He didn't care that I was a servant. He loved me _for me_.

I leaned forward and buried my head against his chest. His arms instantly went around me as he held me close. "I suppose I should take this," he said huskily, almost as if he himself were about to cry. "As a good sign?"

I leaned my head back to look and him and nodded. He wiped the tears off my face. "So you love me too, then." I smiled at him. "You do- oh, thank the Angel." He leaned down and kissed me passionately, and I didn't hold back. I let every confused emotion I had felt for him turn into love, passion, and devotion.

I was happy- finally, truly happy.

We heard voices down the hall, and I pulled away to go and shut the door, but decided to keep it open slightly so as to hear the conversation. It wasn't really in my nature to eavesdrop…but at that moment I was so elated that I didn't care. Gideon hovered behind me, his head above mine.

Mr. and Mrs. Branwell were walking down the hallway. "Magnus has just contacted me," Mrs. Branwell was saying. "He has informed me of when he plans to visit."

"And when is that?" Mr. Branwell asked.

"He plans to come tomorrow evening, Henry."

**So what do you guys think is gonna happen next? Perhaps it's time for some searching to be done? I know it's supposed to be Magnus…yet perhaps it will be someone else? **

**Please please please review!**


	4. No Path From Here On

**I am so sorry for the long wait! Had some vacation time and did not have an accessible computer! But here's chapter 4, in all its glory! Yes, this is the chapter where some searching takes place…and perhaps some Will and Tessa scenes? Someone recently asked where Cecily was in all of this. I decided not to include her, so simply pretend that she's living with Will and the rest of the gang, if you'd like!**

**I do not own the Infernal Devices or any of its characters. They all belong to Cassie Clare!**

Will's POV

I couldn't cope with the fact that Tessa was lounging somewhere in the Institute, probably in nothing but a robe, simply waiting for a warlock to come and determine whether or not she could marry someone who was not me. I had nothing to occupy my time. All I thought about was Tessa. Tessa, Tessa, Tessa.

Why had my life turned out to be so…worthless? Depressing? The right word didn't enter my mind. Why couldn't-

"Mind if I come in?"

I turned and saw Magnus standing in the now open doorway, hand on a cane that reminded me of Jem's. Something about Magnus's appearance lacked his usual exotic dress- there was no color in his clothing, that was it.

"Does everyone simply barge into my room?" My statement was indeed for dramatic purposes, for even Jem rarely barged into my room.

Magnus grinned and knocked on the open door, then walked towards me. "I've got some news that I think will intrigue you."

"Well, pray tell."

"I'm not searching Tessa."

"Pardon?"

"I'm. Not. Searching. Tessa."

"Why not? What's happened?"

Magnus grinned again and sat himself on my bed. "Nothing's happened, Will. Though I'm sure something will if anyone discovers my helping you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Helping me how?"

Magnus pulled two glass vials out of his waistcoat pocket. Both contained a purple kind of liquid. He uncorked one of them. "Come here."

I walked slowly toward him, having no idea what his plans were once I reached him. In what seemed like a single moment, Magnus withdrew a tiny dagger, sliced open my arm and gathered a few drops of blood into the vial.

"By the Angel-"

"Shush." He re-corked the vial and shook it. He handed me the other one. "Drink it."

"Are you intoxicated?"

Magnus ignored this. "Do you trust me?"

I hesitated. "I suppose."

"Then drink it." I took the cork off and sniffed the substance. It smelled similar to hot tar. I grimaced, then swallowed the unappetizing liquid.

Magnus drank from the other vial, and I crossed my arms and stared at him. "So what exactly was the point-"

I broke off, for I wasn't staring at Magnus anymore- I was staring at myself. And I was grinning.

"Surprised, little Shadowhunter?"

"You might say that," I answered stiffly. "Would you care to tell me what the devil is going on?"

"I'm giving you an opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity?"

"The kind where you can discover how Tessa really feels about you."

I sucked in a breath. "Do you mean-"

"I mean that you will have my appearance. Someone will only see you as myself if you want them to. You can only reveal your true self if you think of shedding the disguise."

I was silent for a few moments. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I see how you feel about her- I _know_ how you feel about her. And you believe she doesn't feel the same way. I believe otherwise."

"So couldn't you just ask her?"

"Would you rather she tell _me_ how she feels about you, or she tell _you_ how she feels about you?" I remained silent. "Exactly what I thought."

"What about searching her? Do I…do I get to do that, as well?"

My other face frowned. I never realized how pouty I looked when I frowned. "I hadn't planned on that. It _is _supposed to be _my _job."

"Yes, but are _you_ the one who's in love with her?"

"You have a time limit. The potion will wear off in half an hour."

"That doesn't give me much time."

"Yes, well, that's _your_ problem. I could be done searching her in ten minutes. I have the feeling you'll take your time."

I smiled ever so slightly. "Thank you, Magnus." He nodded in return. "Perhaps- perhaps she does love me. What then?"

Magnus sighed and stood up, clapping me on the shoulder. "That is left for you and Tessa to decide."

However true that was, it did not mean the decision would be in my favor.

"Tessa?" I called lightly, knocking on her door. My voice still sounded like my own, but when she answered she did not advert her eyes like she usually did when she saw me.

"Hello, Magnus." She was wearing her silk robe, and her nightgown did not trail from underneath. It occurred to me quite suddenly that her robe was the only thing she was wearing. "I suppose you should come in, then."

I followed her into her room and shut the door behind me. "I hope you don't mind my searching you too much."

"Oh, it's…alright I suppose. I mean, I trust you, and you are a warlock."

"And anyone else would strictly have no idea what to look for," I said smugly.

She turned around and sat on her bed. "Perhaps we should start, then." She began to shed her robe, and in a moment's time the creamy pale skin of Tessa's back was visible. I swallowed and stepped forward.

"Yes, er, right then." I sat behind her and reached out a hand that lightly brushed her back.

"Magnus, I- I've never been- been like this in front of a man before, so-"

"Do not worry, dear Tessa," I said in my best imitation of Magnus. "I will search you with the upmost respect." She gave no answer, and I continued to run my hand along her spine. "Are you and Jem having a pleasant engagement?"

"I…I suppose. Everyone has been very supportive. Charlotte and Henry, Sophie, even Gideon…"

"And what of Will?"

I felt Tessa's back grow rigid beneath my palm. "I'm sure Will has his own opinions about the matter."

"He does. They mostly involve him wishing that he was the one you were tied to."

"I know," she said quietly. "But it's too late now."

I skimmed my fingers along her shoulder. "Did he ever have a chance?"

"Perhaps he did once. I wish I had known about…"

"About his so-called 'curse'?"

"Yes. I think that even if the curse was real, it couldn't prevent me from…"

"From?"

She paused and turned to look at me. "Magnus can you keep a secret?"

"I've heard that's what I'm good for," I said smugly, though inside my mind I was reeling.

"I…I don't know how to stop the feelings I have for him. I love Jem, but Will…Magnus I feel like he was made for me. Like he…like he was _meant_ to be with me. I now I'm engaged to another man who adores me…I love Jem enough to marry him but…I don't know if I love him more than Will."

"Will loves you more than anything in the world," I said desperately, wishing that she knew it was me sitting in front of her. If only-

Tessa's face grew in horror, and she jumped back from me, gathering her nightgown along her shoulders. "_Will?!_"

I was speechless, for once in my life. I had no witty comments to fix the situation. Nothing that was going to save me- except perhaps an explanation. "Tessa, I-"

"Will, how-?!"

"Magnus, he- he wanted me to know how you truly felt about me. He- he thought that…that you loved me." She simply stared at me, eyes wide. "And you do, don't you."

A few tears escaped down her face. "You tricked me."

"Tessa, no," I moved closer to her, and she remained still- she had nowhere left to go. "I never meant to deceive you. Maybe in appearance, but…"

"You do realize that no matter how you put it, you did intend to deceive me."

"I…" I bowed my head. "You love me Tessa. You love me."

"Yes," she whispered. "Though I don't know how it makes a difference."

I looked up at her. "It makes all the difference."

"But Will, I am engaged! To James. And he loves me, I know he does. I would cut my heart out if it meant I could stop loving you, but I can't. I don't know what to do, Will. I don't-"

I cut off her cries with a kiss, a forceful, passionate kiss. I felt her gasp, but instead of pulling away, her lips parted beneath mine. Her limp hands moved to hold my neck, and I gather her onto my lap. "I love you, Tessa," I said against her mouth. "I love you."

"I know," she said, more tears trailing their way down her face. She pulled away and smoothed my hair back from my forehead. "I just don't know what to do about it."

"Tell me you love me, Tessa."

"I love you- you know I do. But it doesn't change anything. It won't." She kissed me and this time I felt a tear fall down my own face. She was right. We couldn't tell Jem. It would break his heart, and his heart was already so fragile. We had no solution to our problem- and yes, love could be a problem.

"What do we do?" I said, drawing back to look into her grey eyes.

"I don't have an answer for you, Will. I don't have an answer." She rested her head on my shoulder and we sat like that for a little while, me stroking her hair, her back, while rocking back and forth. My fingers brushed under a small bump on the back of her shoulder, so small I almost missed it. I felt my eyebrows furrow and I pushed aside her robe so I could see. There was a small scar there, or at least it looked like a scar. It was in the shape of a star.

"What are you doing?" Tessa said drowsily, turning her head to look at me.

"Have you always had this scar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Here," I said, touching it with a finger. She craned her head back to see.

"Well, I…I've never noticed it before. Will, you don't think-"

"Tessa, perhaps…by the Angel, perhaps we _have_ found a mark- one that has never been seen before."


	5. Something Found and Something Lost

**Greetings, mundanes, this is William Herondale. Baneswoman would like to apologize for the very long wait, but there is just so much going on. I'm a very complicated person- and my issues take some time, and since you all love me, I know you'll read this and review. Baneswoman does not own me, Tessa, Jem, or any of my fellow Shadowhunters. She's not brilliant enough to create characters like myself. Enjoy!**

Magnus POV

"What do you mean, you have a mark?!" I exclaimed, staring bewildered at Will and Tessa as they stood before me.

"I mean that there is something on my shoulder that I have not seen before," Tessa said. She pushed aside her robe to show me the bare skin. And bare it was.

"There's nothing there," I said, frowning.

Will frowned as well and looked at Tessa's shoulder. "There's absolutely something there, Magnus. You can't miss it. It looks like a star."

I looked again, and touched her skin. It was smooth, no bump of any sort. "Will, there's _nothing there_."

"How can you not see it?" Tessa asked. "It's right there!"

I stared at the two of them. "I'm not fond of practical jokes."

"We're not trying to fool you, Magnus," Will said. "Why can't you see it?"

"Why indeed," I muttered, crossing my arms. "Perhaps the question isn't why I can't see it, but why _you_ can."

"What do you mean?" The two said at the same time.

"There's a reason Will can see it. I have no idea why, but he can. Either that, or the two of you have gone mad."

Will straightened up. "Me? Mad? Why would you say that?" He turned to his left as if he were speaking to someone else. "Hush, William, he's on to us."

Tessa smothered a giggle. "I can see Will being mad, but not me."

"Nor can I," I agreed.

"So then what is this?" Will asked. "Some kind of glamour?"

"I've never heard of this before. And that doesn't happen very often." I was truly dumbfounded. What was this magic? This trick? And what could it possibly mean?"

"So what do we do?" Tessa asked.

"Nothing," I answered. "Either of you."

"So you plan to handle it?" Will said.

"I never said that."

"Magnus-"

"Don't you see how much I've helped you? And have I gotten any payment of any kind? No."

"Magnus," Tessa said, touching my arm. "I apologize that you weren't rewarded when you first helped us, but…you're our friend. And I'm asking you as a friend to help us."

Her big gray eyes bored into mine. Such serious, beautiful eyes. Damn it. I always knew I had a weakness. In that moment I realized what it was- taking pity on the pretty people. That's why I had helped Will, and why I would agree to help Tessa.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You two are in some serious debt. I hope you know that." They both stared at me with wide, hopeful eyes. "Yes, I'll help you, alright? But you can wait a few days. Your dramatic lives have cost me my loss of sleep, and I plan to earn it back over the next couple of days."

"Thank you, Magnus," Tessa said, squeezing my hand. "Really. This means so much to us."

_Us_. I raised an eyebrow. "So what happened in there, might I ask?" I looked them both over. "You're both incredibly flushed."

This statement made Tessa blush even more. "Nothing happened."

I looked at Will, who was standing behind Tessa. _I'll tell you later_, he mouthed. I shook my head and smiled. "Right then. I'm heading out. For now, you are not to speak of anyone else about this…mark. Either everyone will think you mad or more experiments than Tessa is comfortable with will be performed on her."

They nodded in unison.

How perfect these poor creatures were together.

Will's POV

"What are we to tell Jem?" Tessa asked as we stood in the corridor near her room. "If I tell him there's no mark…"

I hadn't realized… "Then you two shall be married," I said in a strangled voice.

Tears filled Tessa's eyes, some of them spilling over. I wiped them away with my hand, and she leaned into the touch. "I don't want to hurt him, Will. I love him…"

"I sense a 'but' coming after that..."

"_But_ I love you too. Maybe…"Her voice turned even softer than it already was. "Maybe even more."

My heart pounded in my chest. It felt amazing to hear her say that. But there was no way to escape this massacre without someone getting hurt. "Bloody hell," I said, pushing away from her. I ran a hand through my hair. Several times.

"Will?"

"Why did this have to happen?" I exclaimed. Tessa looked up and down the hall, afraid that my voice had alarmed someone. I hushed my tone. "I finally fall in love, and it's with a woman who belongs to my best friend…"

I hated myself for saying it. I was pitying myself. Oh, poor Herondale, so used to getting everything he wants and the moment he can't have one thing…

I didn't notice that Tessa was approaching me until her hands cupped my face and forced me to look at her. I tried to pull away, but she gripped my face harder. "Look at me, William." I did, not being able to withstand her any longer. "Will," she whispered. "Will…I belong to you too."

My heart broke in half and I let out a sob, which was incredibly uncharacteristic of me. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her lips. She met mine obligingly, melting into my body. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our bodies fit together-

"William? Tessa?"

We jumped apart and looked to the right, where none other than Jem was standing.

**Hey guys, sorry it's so short- the next chapter will be up sooner, I promise. R&R? Thanks, mwah!**


	6. You Caused Me Grief, I Caused You Pain

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA, the end of Chapter 5 killed you didn't it?! I know, it killed me too. But I'm going to be nice and post the next chapter much sooner…obviously, because you're reading this. XD Oh Willllllllllllllllllllllllll lliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa aaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?!**

**Will: "What do you want?" :P **

**Me: "Would you do the disclaimer for me? :****3****"**

**Will: "I have a crisis right now, woman, I can't sit here and listen to your requests!"**

**Me: Oh, Will, I'm sure you don't mean that…"**

**Will: "I do."**

**Me: "Such a shame. Well, at least I have an excuse to write a Magnus/ Will love making scene." :****3**

**Will: "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"**

**Me: "WOULDN'T I?!"**

**Will: "Baneswoman does not own the Infernal Devices, or ME, or Tessa, or Jem…or any of the rest of us… are you happy, demon succubus?!"**

**Me: "Yes." :****3**

**ENJOY!**

Will's POV

"_William? Tessa?"_

_We jumped apart and looked to the right, where none other than Jem was standing._

"James-"

The look on his face stopped my words, his glare choking me. He looked between Tessa and I with a combination of horror, sadness, and betrayal. I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. Tessa was in shock; all she could do was stare at Jem, with tears shining in her eyes. She took a few steps forward, and Jem took a few back.

"Don't," he said, voice broken.

"James-"

"I SAID _DON'T_!" Tessa and I both took a step back. I had never seen Jem express his anger like this- he was always quiet and sullen. "You have _everything_ William, _everything_- I have given you _everything_, sacrificed _everything_ for you! The one time I find happiness, the _one time_ something is _mine_, you _stole_ it from me!"

Jem strode forward until he was directly in front of us. His pupils were almost completely dilated. He hadn't taken his medicine lately- such anger would cause him to-

"I _love_ her, William. I know you have no idea what love is, but you knew how I felt towards her. I told you, as my best friend, as my _parabatai-_"

"_Yes_!" I exclaimed, angry now, as well. "You are my _parabatai_. You know me inside and out, James, no matter how much of my life I have kept from you. Yet you were blinded. You could not see how much _I _loved her-"

"And still you pushed her away!" Jem said, then quietly, "You pushed her away, towards me. What was I supposed to believe, Will? That you're distaste for her was secretly passion? Love?"

"You don't understand-" Tessa cut in, touching Jem's arm. He tore it from her grasp. She looked hurt, but stood her ground. "Jem, William pushed me away to protect me-"

"Yes, to protect you from being a whore," Jem snarled. No. He couldn't possibly have said that He couldn't possibly have _meant_ that. Jem was becoming ill, this wasn't him- "Because that's what Will does, Tess. He turns women into _whores_."

"_James_," Tessa and I hissed at the same time.

"But you choose _him_, don't you, Tessa?" Tessa stared at him with horror. Jem's face glistened with sweat, his cheeks flushed. "Nothing to say? The girl with a thousand words, a thousand questions-" His voice broke. "Well, that's all you're ever going to be Tessa, if you remain with this man. A _whore_."

That was too far. _Too far_. I knew this wasn't Jem, I _knew_ it wasn't. He was heartbroken, and sick, and destroyed. And still I lunged toward him.

"No!" Tessa lunged forward as well, squeezing herself between us. Jem seemed just as eager to strangle me as I him. But neither of truly meant it, we _couldn't_.

"Will! Jem! Please, please don't act like this-" Jem moved his arm back to hit me, but Tessa got in the way.

The blow hit her shoulder and sent her spiraling into the wooden table sitting against the wall beside us. The glass vase that sat on the table shattered when Tessa crashed into it. She was on the floor, struggling to sit up. The glass had made a few gashes in her arm and hand, which made it harder for her to support herself.

"Tessa!" I rushed forward, forgetting about James for the moment. "Tess, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Will," she said, her voice pained. She looked past me, at Jem. He was standing away from us, staring at his hand in horror. "James," Tessa whispered. He looked at her, then to the ground, clearly ashamed of himself. "James, you must understand. It's not Will's fault. There was a curse…anyone who loved Will was destined to die immediately. That's why he pushed me away. He was afraid…"

"He was trying to protect you," Jem whispered with closed eyes. "But the curse…"

"It was false," I said. "The demon had tricked me."

"But you…you opened up to me…you had to know that I loved you…" I stared at him with tortured eyes. He looked at me with confusion, but then I saw that spark in his eyes that signified his discovery. "You _did_ know….you thought…you thought since I was already dying…"

"James," I whispered, standing.

"I'm so sorry, Will."

"James, why are you apologizing?"

"I love her, Will."

I swallowed. "I love her too, James."

"And I love you both," Tessa said. I looked down at her. She was crying silently, blood running down her arm.

"But you can't have us both, Tessa," Jem said quietly.

She looked at the two of us, and more tears flooded her eyes. "I know, I-"

"What on earth-!"

We all jumped at the sound of Charlotte's voice. She was panting, as were Henry, Sophie, and Gideon, who stood behind her.

"By the Angel- what happened?!" Henry stepped forward and helped Tessa to her feet. She stood on her own for a moment, before collapsing into Henry. He was surprised, but caught her, swinging her up into his arms. She was unconscious.

"It seems that she's lost a lot of blood," Henry said, looking as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with the beautiful young woman in his arms. "We should probably take her to the Infirmary."

"Yes, Henry, why don't you go wrap Tessa's wounds? Sophie, please clean this up." Charlotte looked at me and Jem with accusatory eyes. Maybe more at me than at Jem. "And you two- what on earth _happened_?!"

"She-" I began.

"I was chasing her down the hallway," Jem said "We- we were playing a game. She ran into Will, who startled her. She…tripped on the hem of her dress, and crashed into the table."

Charlotte looked as if she didn't believe this. Jem wasn't a good liar- he seldom lied to any of us. Just when I thought she was going to claim her disbelief, she sighed and shook her head at us. "_Please_ be more careful. We can't afford to patch Tessa up every time a game goes wrong." She turned to walk away, then looked back at us. "Remember, boys- Tessa is _not_ a Shadowhunter. She does not have the same graceful movements as you do."

The hall was cleared, with the exception of Sophie, who was cleaning up the mess. I expected that Gideon was hovering somewhere nearby- I had noticed his particular fancy of her lately.

I looked at Jem. "James."

"No," he answered, turning away. "Will, just-just give me some time, alright?"

He was gone before I could answer. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Sophie mumbled something.

"What was that?" I inquired, stepping towards her

She looked up from the floor. "Nothing, Master Will. Nothing."

Any other day I would nag her about it, but…not then.

I found myself drifting towards the kitchen. _Because this is always the answer, William_, I thought. _Gorge yourself with food_. Bridget's voice floated out of the door…:

"_I loved you so, you were all mine,_

_ 'Til another voice took over mine,_

_ Yet still I thought that you were mine,_

_ My heart now aches, I'm sure I've died."_

I suddenly decided that the need to indulge myself was unnecessary.


	7. Never Enough Time

**CHAPTER 7 HAS ARRIVED. I know, you're all so excited. What will happen now?! Yes, we all know that Jem got into a fit of rage in the last chapter-SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? Are you angry? Sad? MWAHAHAHAHAHA, oh the power of being a writer! I love it! This is a fantastic chapter…and you probably want to read it, so I should find Henry to do the disclaimer…**

**Me: "Henry?"**

**Henry: "Mmmm?"**

**Me: "I need someone to do the disclaimer for me."**

**Henry: "I **_**am**_** a bit busy…"**

**Me: "But you'll do it anyway, because you're a sweet man, right?"**

**Henry: *blushes* "Well, *coughs* I suppose so. Baneswoman does not own the Infernal Devices or any of Cassandra Clare's characters. How was that?"**

**Me: "Perfect! Thank you, Henry."**

**And now….my masterpiece:**

Tessa's POV

I awoke to a gentle touch on my arm. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Henry looking down at me. He had a cool cloth in his hand, and a bowl of water was sitting on the side table. The water looked red.

"Henry?"

"Tessa- how do you feel?" Henry's face looked concerned. It was sweet, I thought, that he would care so much when he had more important things to worry about.

"Alright, I suppose." I tried to sit up, but Henry pushed me back down.

"It's best if you remain lying down- you've lost a lot of blood." I thought back to what had happened. Oh God, Jem and Will- "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I…" What could I tell him? What if Jem and Will had told everyone the truth…? "I fell." That wasn't technically a lie- I _did_ fall.

"Oh Tessa…," Henry said, shaking his head. "Sometimes I see myself in you- we both can be uncoordinated at times."

I smiled, and reached to touch my forehead. A cool cloth sat there. "How bad is it?"

Henry shrugged. "You might have some scars. Your hand got the worst of it." I wiggled my fingers, and pain shot up my arm. I cried out. "Now why on earth would you do a thing like that?!"

"I-I'm not quite sure, Henry…"

He shook his head and smiled at me. "You're just a curious girl, aren't you?"

I smiled back weakly. Sometimes too curious for my own good. "Where are Jem and Will?"

"I believe they are being scolded somewhere in the corridor. Charlotte wasn't very happy."

I sighed. "I could tell. I feel as if my being here has added more stress to her life."

Henry looked surprised and stopped dabbing at my arm so he could meet my eyes. "Charlotte loves you, Tessa, don't you know that? She cares about you very much- about all of you."

Part of me felt surprised, and part of me already knew that Charlotte loved me. She was so kind and good. She deserved to be happy, and yet she was in the center of my dangerous situation. She was with child- what if Mortmain captured her? What could he do to Charlotte or the baby?!

"Tessa! Are you alright?"

I looked at Henry. Again, he looked concerned. "I- yes, I think so."

"You look as if you might vomit."

"That may be very possible…," I mumbled.

Henry looked alarmed at this. "Perhaps I'm not the right person to be doing this…"

"No, no, it's alright- I'll be fine." Not really. I was far from fine, emotionally, at least. Oh, what had I done? I caused so much pain- for both of the boys I loved. I couldn't do that to them anymore- I just couldn't. They each deserved someone who could love them with all their heart, someone who wouldn't hurt them the way I had.

"There," Henry said. "All finished." He looked up at me with a satisfied smile, and then gaped at me with widened eyes. "Tessa! Did I hurt you? You're crying!"

I touched my face with my uninjured hand…and indeed I found my face to be wet. I hadn't realized… "No, Henry, you didn't hurt me…there's been a lot going on lately…it's all just so overwhelming…"

"There, there," the red haired man replied, patting my shoulder awkwardly. I suppose he never really handled upset women, other than Charlotte. This was not something he was familiar with.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, Henry." I felt sleep pulling at me slightly, and the escape seemed so welcoming that I let it take me away. The last thing I saw was Henry's kind face, and I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand.

"Oh my Tessa…," a voice whispered in the darkness. The voice was sad, sounding near tears. "Why…why…"

My eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, but a figure was slightly visible sitting on the bed next to mine. The moon that shined through the window highlighted the silver of Jem's light hair. I turned towards him.

"Jem…"

"Tessa, hush," he whispered. "I came… I came to apologize for my earlier behavior. That was uncharacteristic of me, and to know that I harmed you…"

"James, don't. You had every right to be angry. You still do." I looked away. "It is I who has harmed _you_. I have broken the bond between you and Will…and I have broken the bond between you and I."

Jem looked pained. "Nothing can break the bond between Will and I. He is my brother, and always shall be. Am I angry? Perhaps. Despondent? Yes. But it does not stop how I feel about you…and I want you to be happy. And being with Will is required for you to be happy…then so be it."

"Jem, no, I can't be happy if you are miserable."

"I'm not Tessa. Well…at least not for long. But I see it now…I never had identified it before as love, but I see the way you two look at each other. It's hard to admit that someone could love you more than I, but…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was odd seeing a movement I had associated with Will performed by Jem. "I have accepted your love for him Tessa. I forgive you, if that is what you fear so much."

"But do you forgive Will?"

Jem looked down. "I…I will. Eventually. But it will take time, something I unfortunately don't have a lot of."

I began to silently cry. "I'm so sorry, Jem, I'm so sorry…"

There was a sad silence between us for a few moments, before Jem said, "I suppose we should tell everyone that the engagement is off, then."

My heart ached. "With what explanation?"

"The truth. It is time we are honest with them about such things."

I grimaced. "Such things as our personal lives?"

Jem nodded. "I shall tell them…in the morning." He stood. "As to what happens with your relationship with Will…that is up to you Tessa." That was the last thing he said before leaving me alone in the darkness of the Sanctuary.

I wouldn't do it anymore…I wouldn't hurt them. And I would do whatever it took to abide by that. Clutching my cloak around myself, I stepped off the Institute's steps and into the dark, cold night.

**I know, I know, it was slightly stupid for her to leave, considering all the reason she should have stayed (like oh, I don't know, because an evil crazy obsessive clockwork army maker is trying to marry her), but don't worry, all will be revealed in the next chapter! Sorry that this chapter isn't that great…I kind of just wanted to write some adorable Henriness because he's well adorable…and I guess you could say this chapter is kind of a fill in for more important parts of the plot that will soon be released…so sorry if it sucked. But R&R anyway? Good or bad, don't care, I have my William to help me through the criticism… "Stop it, Jamie; nobody needs to know about our secret love affair!" Ooops! ^ ^ See you in the next chapter!**


	8. The Rain Won't Save Us

**Okay, so I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I know you guys probably want to kill me for making you wait so long…but here it is! Alright, who wants to do the disclaimer for me…? Will?**

**Will: "NO. WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN."**

**Me: "I think we are. Or else you get no sexy time with Tessa."**

**Will: "AAAARRRGGGG! EVIL WOMAN. BANESWOMAN DOES NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES. OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. HAPPY?!"**

**Me: "Quite!"**

Will's POV

I paced outside the Sanctuary doors. Tessa, my Tessa…it had all happened so fast. I had wanted my chance with her for so long, but not like this. Never like this.

I needed to speak with her. Needed to _see_ her. Just know that she living and breathing and _alive_. She had been hurt…maybe now wasn't the time to speak to her. Maybe now wasn't the time…

My thoughts were jumbled together. I couldn't think straight. And of course, being myself, I impulsively opened the Sanctuary doors and stumbled in. I stopped, worrying that I had woken her.

But I hadn't. Because there was no 'her' there.

I searched the entire room. No Tessa. No Tessa. No Tessa.

I sprinted to her room. She wasn't there. Jem's room was empty as well. The library had no current occupants.

She was gone.

I didn't think, not at all. My feet were carrying me towards the heavy front doors of the Institute even before my mind registered it.

Tessa's POV

It was cold. Too cold. My cloak wasn't warm enough, the rain had soaked through my shoes. My dress was drenched. I hadn't thought this through.

But I deserved to suffer in the cold because of the pain I had caused to those I loved.

My face was wet with tears as well as rain. The streets of London were abandoned. Not a single living soul wandered the alleys. I was completely and utterly alone.

Or so I thought.

No matter how much I had trained, I was not a Shadowhunter, and nothing could have prepared me for the attack. A dirty, beefy hand covered my mouth, and even if my scream was audible, the rain drowned out the sound.

I felt hot breath at my ear. "Lovely ladies like you shouldn't be wandering the streets this late at night," a deep voice said. "Unless you got lost on your way back to the brothel."

I attempted a maneuver Gabriel had showed me, using my elbow to ram into his ribs, but he didn't even flinch. "Oh, you're a feisty one, are you?" He spun me into one of the stone walls of an alley. "I like that."

"Let go of me!" I shoved at his chest, but he didn't budge. "Let go!"

"No," he growled. "Not until you do your duty."

I screamed again, and this time it was louder, maybe more audible. He glanced around, but when he saw no one, he turned to me with a nasty grin. His teeth were brown and rotting.

His mouth crashed against mine with bruising force, and his hands squeezed my waist. I pushed against him with everything I had, but he was a large man, and a strong one. I couldn't help myself, and neither could anyone else.

He pulled away for breath, and I slapped him in the face. "You little bitch!" he shouted, smacking me against the wall harder. My vision went blurry for a second. "You'll pay for that." Before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground, my injured arm screaming in pain.

And that beast of a man was on the ground behind me.

"NO!" I screamed. "No, get off me! HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE-"

That filthy hand clamped down over my mouth again. "Shut your mouth, or this will be even worse for you." I was sobbing. There was nothing I could do, nothing-

The weight of the man was suddenly gone, and I scrambled forward. I looked back. He was more than half way down the alley way, on his back. And another man was standing over him. Even in the rain I knew who it was.

Will.

He was shouting. "I should _kill_ you for what you did to her, and for what you _almost_ did. And I'm very tempted to."

"Little twig like you? I'd love to see you try."

Will bent the man's arm back at an awkward angle, and he screamed. Will leaned down and said something that I couldn't hear. He hauled the man up by his collar and shoved him away.

He was beside me in what seemed like an impossible speed. "Tessa, by the Angel…!"

"Will- Will, I'm so sorry."

"Tessa, why the hell are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong, nothing wrong." He pulled me forward and clutched me to his chest. We were both drenched, and I clung to him, for both comfort and warmth. "You did nothing wrong, Tess."

"I did. I left."

"Why?"

"Because all I do is hurt you. And Jem. And…there is nothing I do but hurt you all, Will. Why would I stay when that's all I'm good for?"

"Tessa," Will said, exasperated. "Tessa, love, you can't think like that. We all love you. Why can't you see that? _Why can't you see that?_"

I looked up hopelessly into his eyes. Eyes that loved me so much. Eyes that _I_ loved so much.

I drew his face down to mine, kissing him with everything I had, every piece of anger, love, sadness, confusion…I wasn't going to hide from my feelings anymore. Or perhaps I just really needed someone to love at the moment.

Will kissed me back gently, softly, taking his time with me. I did not want him to be gentle with me. Not at all. I gripped the back of his head and pressed myself closer, closer, forcing his mouth open to slip my tongue inside…

"Stupid Shadowhunter," a voice said. "You should not have come here."

I broke away from Will and we both looked to the entrance of the alleyway.

No.

Oh no.

_Mortmain_.


	9. More Than You Know

**Ok, first of all, shout out to Alice- thanks for your comment regarding Magnus. ;) And speaking of Magnus…though I'm sure you all already know, Cassandra Clare and some of her fellow writing friends are in the process of publishing **_**The Bane Chronicles**_**. That's right guys- several short stories about our favorite warlock! I screamed AND cried when I read that on Cassie's blog a couple of months ago…figured I'd let you guys know so you could fangirl with me! :D**

**Ok, we've got Chapter 9 here today. I know you guys are dying to read it because I was evil and left you with an awful cliffy in the last chapter! So here ya go!**

**Tessa's POV**

"_Stupid Shadowhunter," a voice said. "You should not have come here."_

_I broke away from Will and we both looked to the entrance of the alleyway._

_No. _

_Oh no._

_Mortmain._

Will stood up and dragged me with him, but only to push me behind him. Always trying to protect me…

It was the first time I had seen Will speechless. It may not have been because he didn't have anything to say, but maybe perhaps he knew that his temper could very well get us killed. Or _him_ killed. Then he really wouldn't be any help to me at all.

"It would have been so much easier if you weren't here, Herondale…" Mortmain smiled cruelly. "Though perhaps I could use you to my advantage."

"Rot in hell," Will muttered. I noticed his eyes flickering around, looking for an escape. "How did you find us?"

"I have many resources, Shadowhunter. Many."

"How many?"

"More than you know."

"Which is exactly why I asked you in the first place." Will reached behind him, towards me. I thought he was trying to hold on to me at first, but then I realized he was handing me something. A dagger.

I took it from his hand quietly. It was similar to the ones Gabriel had me train with. I was not perfect with it, but I had proven potential overtime.

Now Will _did_ hold on to me. And he did something unexpected.

He started to walk forward. Towards mortmain.

Mortmain thought this unexpected as well. "You cannot over power me, William. You think me such a fool as to come without protection?"

"I never said that," Will said. He squeezed my hand- the one with the dagger in it. He glanced back at me, then at Mortmain, and squeezed again.

Oh. Oh, dear.

He wanted me to throw the knife…_at Mortmain_. But I wasn't _that_ good at it, he had to know that…

"Will," I whispered. "I don't think I can-"

"Tessa," he whispered back. "You can."

He said the words with such confidence and respect, that I believed it myself. But I had to be quick. And once I was finished, Will and I needed to run. _Fast_.

I positioned the dagger in my hand the way I was taught to. With one quick, swift movement, I moved my arm and released it.

I had been aiming for his chest, but it hit him in the shoulder. Still, it had been an excellent throw and the dagger was buried deeply into his flesh. Mortmain obviously wasn't expecting it, and it looked like he was in pain. I was almost positive that Will would have praised me if we hadn't been in a _very_ dangerous situation.

So I grabbed his hand and ran. Will shoved Mortmain out of the way as we swerved around him. We were doing much better than I thought we would have until…

We ran directly into a wall automatons.

**Will's POV**

"For the Angel's sake-" I gasped. I had not expected this many automatons- though it was foolish for me not to. I was raised to always expect to be outnumbered.

Tessa clutched my arm. "What do we do now?"

I looked around. The rain had cleared up, and I was able to recognize where we were. And suddenly hope flared up inside me.

We were standing almost directly outside of Woolsey Scott's flat. The same flat where Magnus was residing for the time being.

"MAGNUS!" I shouted, so loud that Tessa flinched. "MAGNUS BANE!"

"Will, what are you doing?!" Tessa exclaimed, looking around. The automatons had started to stir, and some were approaching us.

"Trying to save our lives. MAGNUS!"

A light flickered in one of the windows on the second floor. Someone pushed it open. "William Herondale, do you _want_ me to kill you-?" Magnus peered out the window and froze. "And now I really might. Because there is no good reason why you would bring a hundred automatons to my current state of residence."

The mechanical creatures were closing gin. "Magnus," I started. "Your help might be of extreme use right now!"

Magnus now looked serious. And troubled. Quite seriously troubled. "There are too many, Will. Damn it, I can't just stand here…"

"Then don't!" Tessa said desperately, clinging to me. "Magnus, please-"

One of the automatons lunged forward and seized Tessa. I tried to pull her back, but others attacked me. I gripped her hand, panicking now. I couldn't let go, I couldn't lose her, no, I _wouldn't_-

Her hand slipped out of mine. "_WILL!_" she screamed.

"Tessa!"

"Will!" That was Magnus's voice. "Will-"

And that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Magnus's POV**

I raced down the stairs. Damn Woolsey and his love of many stairs and landings. I ran into a lamp on one of the landings and tripped, causing me to roll the rest of the way down the stairs. Damn, it hurt, but Tessa and Will needed me. God, did they need me.

The door handle was in my hand and I pulled it open, rushing out into the cold, wet…

_Empty_ street.

There were no automatons anywhere. No Will or Tessa. No sign that anything had ever occurred on this street. I approached the alleyway, searching for anything…and found something that did not make me happy.

Blood.

I didn't know whose it was. It could have been that bloody Mortmain…but it also could have been Will's or Tessa's.

My heart sunk. This was very, very bad. I rushed inside to grab my coat, and took off in the direction of the London Institute.

**Tessa's POV**

My head hurt. Very much. It was dark wherever I was. Dark and cold. I was lying on a stone floor- it was wet. Wet with water, I hoped.

I stood and instantly regretted it. There was an intense pounding on the right side of my skull. I touched it, and there was more searing pain. My fingers were wet. With blood. My blood.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw that bars made up one of the walls. And through the bars I could see another cell, similar to mine. And in that cell…

"Will!" I flew to the bars and pressed my face up against them. "Will!" He stirred slightly. I called him again. "Will!"

The third time he heard me, and jumped to a start "Tessa?"

"Will!" I felt tears sliding down my face. "Will, are you alright?!"

Will joined me at the bars, and stuck his hands through to hold my face. "I'm alright. You? Are you hurt?"

"My head…it's bleeding, but not too bad." Will stroked my hair. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." He looked around. "I-"

The door to Will's cell opened, hinges squeaking. He didn't move from my side, but from the light that shined into the room, I could see his jaw clench.

Mortmain entered with an automaton by his side. "I see you both have come to," he said. "Tessa, I need you're assistance with something."

"No," Tessa snarled. "I will assist you in _nothing_."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very."

Mortmain nodded. "Very well." He gestured with his hand, and two other automatons entered the room. "Hold him."

They lunged towards Will and tore him away from the bars. Will struggled and fought, but the automatons' iron grips were unbreakable. They held him still.

Mortmain took something from the automaton by his side. A long object, that was glowing at the end. An iron rod used for fixing fires. He approached Will.

Will's gaze was terrifying. Any other man would have run from him, but Mortmain had his mechanical creatures to aid him. He had no fear.

"Tessa, dear, I'd like you to see what will happen every time you decide not assist me."

And he stabbed the hot iron rod into Will's chest.


	10. Pain In Many Forms

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I know I left you with a major cliffy! I have now finished reading Clockwork Princess, and the ending to the fiasco with Mortmain may be similar- but not in the aspect of that REALLY BIG CRAZY THING THAT HAPPENS WITH MORTMAIN. But enough of this, I need Magnus to do the disclaimer for me…**

**Me: Magnus, where are you?**

**Magnus: I cannot assist you! I'm too busy trying to save Tessa and Will!**

**Me: I know, I know, but I just need you to do the disclaimer for me!**

**Magnus: Dammit, woman, don't you understand-**

**Me: MAGNUS PLEASE!**

**Magnus: *running, out of breath* Fine! Banes-woman-does-not-own-the-Infernal-Devices-or-a ny-of-its-characters!**

**Me: THANK YOU, GOOD LUCK!**

**Magnus' POV**

"Dammit to hell, dammit to hell, dammit it to hell…"

I was muttering to myself as I ran up the steps to the Institute in nothing but my night wear and coat. It was cold and wet. My fingers might have been slightly numb, but I hardly noticed as I pounded as hard on the Institute doors as possible, over and over again. It seemed like centuries until someone answered the door.

The red-haired man, Henry, I think, looked at me with intrigued eyes, as if wondering what I was doing standing outside in my slippers. His expression soon changed when he saw my own.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's happened?"

"It's Mortmain," I answered, as Henry ran a hand through his hair. "He has Will and Tessa."

**Will's POV**

Pain. All I felt was pain. And still it hadn't been anything compared to the time when Tessa told me she did not love me, that she was engaged to Jem. For her I would endure it, for her I'd…_try_ to endure it.

But pain is pain, and I screamed nonetheless. The iron rod didn't enter my heart, but slid alongside it. Someone else screamed, too. All I saw was red. Red, red, red-and Tessa. Tear streaked face, beautiful face, such a beautiful-

"So, Miss Gray, would you consider helping me now?"

Mortmain looked smug. I wish I could smack that look off his face, but I was injured and held down. All I could use was my words.

"No…Tessa…don't…!" I managed to get out.

She looked at me, crying; always worried about me, Tessa was. We locked gazes and I shook my head. She looked at Mortmain. "I'll do anything. Anything you want, just please, please don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you ask of me if you promise not to harm him any longer."

"Tessa, no-"

"What good is my promise to you?" Mortmain inquired, approaching the bars that separated Tessa from my cell. She flinched but did not move.

"I believe you don't do anything unless it benefits you. Harming Will when you already have what you want will not do you any good, therefore you won't."

"Alright, Tessa, I promise no harm will come to Mr. Herondale, if _you_ promise to do everything I ask."

"NO!" I shouted, then flinched in pain.

Tessa looked at me. "I'm sorry, Will. I can't-I can't let him hurt you."

"I don't _care_ about me, I won't let you-"

"Will. This is my decision." She looked up at Mortmain. "I promise."

"NO!"

"Very well, Miss Gray, my servants will arrange for you to stay in a more comfortable room. As for now, you will escort me to my personal chambers."

"No! Mortmain, I swear, if you lay a single finger on her-"

"You'll what, Shadowhunter? You are bleeding and chained in this very room. There is nothing for you to do." I stared at him with hostility. "Oh come now, William, lighten up. This agreement of hers shows how much she really loves you. You should be flattered."

Magnus's POV

"_What_?!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Mortmain has-"

"I heard you!" Charlotte paced back and forth. "I don't know what to do, Angel, what do I do…"

"Perhaps contact with the Clave is necessary in this case?" I suggested.

"I don't know if they'll listen to me, Magnus. I am, afterall-"

"An incredibly strong leader and trustworthy woman? Yes, you are. Will and Tessa _need_ you, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked back at me and took a deep breath. "You're right. I will send a message to the Clave immediately. Henry-"

But Henry did not hear her statement, because at that moment the front doors of the Institute exploded.

**Yikes! I know its short, and I'm sorry, but it's all I have time for. Review, ya? :D Oh and give me some pointers and suggestions guys, I'd love some advice on how to wrap up the story!**


End file.
